cayomfandomcom-20200213-history
Dirigitony Family
The Dirigitony’s are a fictional crime family from Son of A Mobster. History 1920’s-1930’s The Dirigitony’s began when Tony Dirigit became a mobster he started a whole mobster family and called it the Dirigit mobster family. In 1925 though Tony’s brother Jake wanted the family for himself so he plotted to kill Tony. Tony found out the plot and killed Jake he also killed his wife and son to make sure no one else would kill him. In 1927 Tony was shot to death by a rival mobster known as Jake Fier, Fier was shot by Tony’s nephew Jack who then took over the family he called the family Dirigitony in honor of Tony. 1930’s-1940’s In 1932 Jack married and had a child in the same year Michael who was Jack’s brother decided he wanted to have the family he murdered Jack and took over the family. Jack’s wife enraged tried to kill Michael but Michael killed her then he killed the Fier family. After that Michael killed his uncle David Firomore and appointed Michael Morret to underboss. In 1934 Morret was shot by David Giuguini he was later disposed of by Michael. In 1937 Michael shot down rival gangster from San Deigo he took over the mob there which was called Fenos and made them Capos, or associated people under his mob. Also in 1937 Michael’s daughter married a Feno so the mob was connected. In 1939 David Feno killed his wife Michael enraged killed him. Also in 1939 Jake Feno became underboss, 1940’s-1950’s During WWII the mob grew more Jake Feno in 1942 was named successor to Michael but then Michael was shot by his son Jake who took over the business he had a son named Michael. Jake took over the business and killed Feno. Jake helped very much and the people grew in the mob 1950’s-1960’s Jake continued to be the boss in the 1950’s till 1954 he was murdered by a rival mobster, Jake had named his successor Michael since Jake thought he would live but since Michael was too young David brother of Jake took over the business. In 1959 at the age of 17 Michael murdered David he then took over the business as boss 1970’s-1980’s In the 70’s Michael’s crime empire became huge and powerful. In 1971 Michael at 19 killed David Fornor the biggest rival of the family since the family was started he disposed of most of the Fornors the remaining ones were taken over by his empire and so was San Francisco. In 1973 the Sacramento mob who were related to the Dirigitony’s and were called the Fens thought that Michael was too powerful and went to war with him. The war lasted till 1977 when it ended with Michael taking a gun and shooting Long Fen he leader. Michael then took over Sacramento. In 1979 Michael had a daughter her name Mira. 1980’s-1990’s The 80’s were a period of unrest for the family. In 1983 David Lont a close advisor killed Mira. Michael enraged killed him he then took a gun and shot Lont’s wife sparking anger with the Lont mob in Pheonox. Michael took over Phenox then with a lot of tensions. In 1986 Roger Dirigitony the brother of Michael wanted the empire he failed to murder Michael but had an all out civil war with him. In the same time Michael killed his dear uncle David because he was growing too powerful in San Diego and Michael feared he would take over. In 1989 Roger died but his son Roger Jr. kept the civil war going. 1990’s-2000’s In the 90’s Roger Jr. caused havoc finally in 1994 Michael killed him and his brother the civil war ended and peace was restored in the family. In 1997 Michael had a son David. In 1999 Michael’s wife died in a car crash. 2000’s-2010’s In 2003 Michael remarried again and had one more son he then find out his wife was cooperating with the FBI he killed her. Michael left no one alive and the empire flourished and was at its peak no one could touch it. 2010’s-2020’s The decline of the Dirigitony empire began in 2013 when Michael’s underboss Jake died of cancer. The same year Michael was arrested for murder charges. Richard, who was Michael’s nephew took over he repeatedly disobeyed Michael for 4 years. In 2017 Michael was released he killed Richard and took the empire back his second son Jack died in a car crash. David Michael’s first son left the home and joined the cops telling his dad he was a doctor 2020’s-2030’s The Dirigitony empire continued its quick decline. Michael lost San Diego, San Francisco, and Phoenix. Only Sacramento was left and Los Angeles. In 2024 David killed his first Godfather. Michael the boss or Godfather then did not know about that. Then Sacramento had a war with Michael. In 2026 Michael lost Sacramento. In 2029 Michael lost half of LA to a mobster group. 2030-2035 With Michael’s declining empire. The mob started to turn on itself Michael continued to loose land. In 2035 David was forced with his friend to go undercover and bring down his father and his mob. David went in and did just that Michael died. After Michael’s Death After Michael’s death David left the mob to die everyone turned on each other and the mob was abandoned. The police quickly took over LA. All traces of the mob were gone after Michael’s death. Bosses Tony (1920-1927) 7 years Jack (1927-1932) 5 years Michael (1932-1942) 10 years Jake (1942-1954) 12 years David (1954-1959) 5 years Michael (1959-2035) 76 years Total: 115 years (1920-2035) Police Arrests David Fiente in 1943 a capo was arrested for trying to kill a man Jake BN in 1947 was arrested for murder Michael Drigitony in 2017 was arrested for murder Executions in the mob by police Jake Arrtos in 1939 Jake Binity in 1965 David Leons in 1999 David Portez in 1999 Jake More in 2017 Michael Dirigitony in 2035 Jack Ritter in 2035 Michael Hustmore in 2035 Jake Pilto in 2035 Michael Borgoin in 2035 Family members not in the mob Only David Dirigitony was not in the mob for 115 years everyone else in the whole family was in the mob. Biggest Failed Operations Oil Operation of 1941 “In 1941 the first Michael decided to steal Oil from a gas station and sell it to the government for money claiming he found it in the ground. But a mobster was caught the day before the crisis unfolded and it failed” Assassination Of Police Chief in 1951 “Jake Dirigitony decided that a man named David Fort or the police chief would have to die. Unfortunately the hitman killed the wrong person leaving the whole case unsolved” Top Moneymakers in the mob Jake Port (1920-1960) Michael Dirigitony (1960-2035) Category Start (1920-1930) Period of Close (1930-1959) Period of Growing (1960-2003) Peak (2003-2012) Downfall (2013-2035) San Diego Jake Feno (1937-1942) David Diel (1942-1966) Michael Dunstini (1967-2003) Jake Pin The heads of San Diego were clearly the best of them all. Biography Tony Dirigit Considered the starter of the family Tony was a heavy and though mobster the best in the family and considered a great man. He is the only true Godfather in the family that’s why the family either calls the boss the boss, mobster, or don but never the godfather as Tony has the name Jack Dirigitony Jack is not credited for much in his biography but he did change the family name to Dirigitony to honor his dad in this way Jack is considered one of the greatest mobsters in the family. Michael Dirigitony The brother of Jack, Michael killed his brother in 1932 and took over the empire which lasted for 10 years. Michael is most famous in the mob for taking over the San Diego area. Jake Dirigitony Not credited for anything Jake has no big name in the family history. David David not credited for much either he is most known for being killed by the second Michael. Michael Dirigitony Michael is the most famous mobster in the family. He is credited for taking over Sacramento, San Fransisco, and Pheonix . Michael is also credited for managing the civil war where he managed to kill many of the fellow mobsters and stopped the massive civil war. Micheal helped the family flourish at its peak from 2003-2012 and was a big contributor to the mass deals they made. Micheal was also the boss when the family fell apart and went downhill in 2013 Micheal was arrested for murder. In 2017 Micheal came back and took back the empire. In the 2020's Micheal saw his empire been cut to only half of LA. In 2035 Micheal was killed by his son David Dirigitony the cop. Releastionship With Son Micheal had a good relationship with his son and he took him to baseball games all the time. David though always hated the mafia. As David was growing up Micheal tries to get him into the mob so he could succed Micheal. This though never worked as David hated being in the mob. When Micheal was arrested in 2013, David finnally decided he would never be in the mob. Links http://cayom.wikia.com/wiki/Son_of_A_Mobster Category:Most Popular